


Baby Boy

by shereadwhatshewrote



Series: Hotch/Reid Drabbles [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NSFW, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadwhatshewrote/pseuds/shereadwhatshewrote





	Baby Boy

Hotch doesn't mean for it to slip out. It just does, through gritted teeth, sliding through the air. He regrets it at first, the mental nickname that'd escaped through a carefully constructed barrier. But Reid loves it, though blushes a bit, loves it and grinds against him harder, so Hotch rolls with it. It becomes Reid's official nickname, only used when Hotch really wanted to rile him up.


End file.
